Season 14: Part 6/Transcript
'' Part 6'' (Ozai and the Akechi brothers are seen making their next plans.) Masaru: So, what are you planning next? Ozai: A lot. The fall of the moon Titan was only the beginning. Nagisa: It sure was. Masaru: Let's hit those heroes where they live! Let's strike Telos!! Ozai: This is too obvious of a choice.... (Looks at the map) Mirinoi. (Someone enters) ???: Mirinoi is under protect of the Lost Galaxy Rangers. You won't be able to burn it on your own. Ozai: What do you know about the Rangers? (The person is revealed to be the Illusive Man.) Illusive Man: Quite a lot, actually. Hitting Mirinoi with a team of Rangers already inhabiting on that world is not a simple task. However, I do have an offer to make you. This will make your quest much easier. Ozai: I'm listening. Illusive Man: I came across some serious opposition yesterday. He seems to be after the Power Stars to use for his own purposes. He is called "Galvanax". If you agree to help me, I will sponsor your quest and supply you with soldiers, machines, and weapons for your non-bending followers. The Multi-Universe will be at your mercy. Ozai: I like that. You have a deal. (Ozai and the Illusive Man shake hands. Back on the station, David, Daniel, and Jack are seen in the cantina playing Pazaak, while Jane is sitting at another table.) Jack: DAMMIT! I don't even know how this game works. David: Looks like I win again. Daniel: I think Jack needs some teaching, David. David: So he does. I'll do that. Daniel: Hey Jane! You want in on the next hand? Jane: Oh you do NOT want put those cards in my hand. I will rob you of the clothes off your back. Besides I don't feel like a game right now. I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy the eye-candy. (Confused by what Jane meant, they look where she's looking and they see the stage with female alien dancers) Boys: Figures. (Calvin arrives) Calvin: Hey guys. Daniel: Hey, Cal. Calvin: So. Mick and Salter just spoke with Lt. Grenn, and he allowed us to do something. Come check it out. David: Then let's go. Jack: You coming Jane? Jane: No. I'm just....gonna.... Damn. She is limber. (The heroes leaves the cantina and arrive at another hangar to meet with Mick. They see the something awesome.) David: Whoa!! Are those the Zords you guys were talking about? Calvin: Yep. Daniel: Wow! If Cloe was right here, she'd be going wild. Calvin: I bet. (The Ninjacoms go off.) Mick: Go ahead, Brody. Brody: (Comms) We have a problem. Those guys that were accompanying Ozai are attacking Mirinoi. Daniel: Mirinoi? Aren't the Lost Galaxy Rangers living there? Brody: Yeah. I'll warn Leo. We should probably head there, too. David: On it! (All the heroes gather together at the Astro Ship. Daniel sees Cloe and notices she has her eyes closed and she's holding her head) Daniel: Hey Cloe, you okay? Cloe: I'm fine, I'm fine. Just got a headache that's all. Marion: Oh no, Cloe. Are your headaches back again? Daniel: Wait she's been getting headaches? Marion: Months ago, yes. But she hadn't gotten one I thought they were gone. Cloe: Guys please. My headache will go away like the others, and I can still do my job, so can we please focus? Marion: Okay. If you're sure. Jane: So what the hell is going on this time? Daniel: Mirinol is under attack by those brothers with Ozai. Jane: Those assholes? I get this feeling we are gonna run into them a lot. Brody: We've contacted Leo of the Lost Galaxy Rangers. They'll be there to help. Cloe: (Removes her hands from her head and smiles) More Power Rangers!? YES! Wait you said Lost Galaxy right? My mom said she was close friends with one of them! Jack: Well that bit of news got rid of her headache. Cloe: It helped a lot that's for sure. So think you can get us to Mirinol Marion? Marion: Can do. (The Astro Ship leaves the hanger and soon arrives at Mirinol. On Mirinol, the Akechi brothers are fighting some Order troops. Masaru shoots a ball of fire and defeats another group of troops) Masaru: I can't be stopped! Superhot! Nagisa: Must you keep shouting that? Masaru: Can't help it. Its so fun to say. And its true. I am way too damn hot! Nagisa: Well we need to stay focus because.... They're here. (True to his word, the heroes all arrive on the scene) Jane: Check it out! Its Heat and Cold Miser! Akechi Brothers:....... Masaru: Wow... Never heard that one before... Nagisa: Too bad you won't get the chance to try something more original. David: We were surprised last we fought, and you had Ozai with you. This time we are ready for you. Nagisa: Are you really? My brothers and I can do more then just shoot fire and ice. (Masaru and Nagisa take up martial arts stance) Masaru: This is gonna great! We get to crush important members of the Knights and a Power Rangers team at the same time! Brody: You do know that Mirinol is under the protection of another Power Rangers team right? Masaru: We'll just have to crush you before they arrive! Jane: CRUSH THIS! (Jane shape shifts into a Cerberus Atlas) (As Jane goes up to the two brothers, the Ninja Steel Rangers morph. Jane nears the brothers, and slams her fist into the ground. The brothers avoid the attack, Masaru shoots a ball of fire at Jane who gets hit, and after getting hit she changes back to normal) Jane: Okay that hurt!! (Masaru ran up and strikes her and knocks her down. He's prepared to attack again but Jack ran up and countered him. Daniel helps Jane up and they along with Jack Cloe and David all attack Masaru. Nagisa prepares to aid his brother but he is attack by the Ninja Steel Rangers) Nagisa: I got the Power Rangers! You take care of the rest brother! Masaru: Gladly! (Nagisa turns his attention to the Power Rangers. All of them charge up their blasters and fire at Nagisa. Nagisa does a back flip and creates an ice statue of himself. The shots hit the ice statue which causes it to explode. When the ice and dust clears Nagisa's hand is charge with ice. He slams his hand on the ground creating ice spikes that start heading toward the rangers. They all move out the way before the spikes could hit) (Masaru starts fighting the others hand with his hands and feet on fire. He starts throwing punches and kicks while blocking attacks from Daniel Jack and Cloe. He does a fire charged spin kick and knocks the 3 of them away. Jane pulls out her knife and starts swinging it which Masaru easily dodges and throws a straight fire punch at Jane knocking her away. He looks at David and grins) Masaru: You and me now! You ready to feel the heat!? David: (Cracks his neck) Bring it. (Masaru and David begin to fight. Masaru all of a sudden gains the upper hand and delivers a blow to David, causing him to fall to the ground.) Masaru: This is a waste of my time!! David: We're not done yet! (Nagisa is shown to have bested the Rangers.) Nagisa: You call yourselves ninjas?! (To Brody) And YOU. Is this what you father tought you? (Masaru regroups with his brother.) Nagisa: '''This is starting to bore me. '''Masaru: You think?! Let's finish them!!! (The brothers begin to charge their attacks.) ???: GO GALACTIC!!! (All of a sudden, the brothers are attacked by Leo and the rest of the Lost Galaxy Rangers.) Masaru: WHAT THE...? (The Galaxy Rangers go help the Knights and Ninja Steel Rangers.) Leo: You guys alright, Daniel? Daniel: Yeah. Thanks Leo. (Galaxy Pink helps Cloe up.) Cloe: Thanks Karone. Galaxy Pink: Oh. I'm not Karone. Daniel: Wait. What? (Galaxy Pink removes her helmet, revealing her to be Kendrix.) Daniel: Kendrix?! (The Knights gather around Kendrix and embrace her.) Cloe: So you're Kendrix? I thought you were dead! Kendrix: I was, but eleven years ago.... (The brothers get up. Masarus yells in anger as his arms bust into flames) Kendrix: We'll discuss that later! (Puts her helmet back on) (The heroes resume their attack on the brothers. The Galaxy Rangers along with David Daniel and Jane attack Nagisa while Ninja Steel Cloe and Jack attack Masaru. The Galaxy Rangers start holding their own against Nagisa, while Masaru continues attacking in rage) Masaru: I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE!!! (Masaru thrusts both hands forward and busts of fire shoot out. Everyone jumps back to avoid the flames. The Ninja Steel Rangers pull out their blasters and fire at Masaru, who takes several hits. Masaru knock to the ground holding shoulder yelling in pain which gets noticed by Nagisa) Nagisa: BROTHER!!! (Nagisa turns his attention to the heroes attacking him. He waves his arm and releases his a cold wave pushing them back. He rushes to Masaru. He slams his hand on the ground creating a wall of Ice to keep the heroes away) Nagisa: Damn it! Your hurt! Masaru: I don't care! Let me at them! I'll finish- (Yells in pain) Nagisa: There will be another time! We'll get them back! (Nagisa pushes some buttons on his wrist and then takes hold of Masaru and the two teleport out just as the heroes break though the Ice) David: '''They got away!!. '''Leo: We'll get them next time. Rangers: Power down!! (The Galaxy and Ninja Steel Rangers demorph.) David: '''Those guys don't wanna give up, do they? '''Cloe: We'll be ready next time. (To Kendrix) So, how did you come back to life? Mom told me you were dead. Daniel: She was, but not gone. Kendrix: When Derrick McCracken sacrificed Princess Celestia and himself to defeat Salem, the magic released allowed me to come back. (A flashback shows Sunset Shimmer with her baby and her friends infront of Canterlot High. All of a sudden, Kendrix steps out of the portal in the statue.) Kendrix: I knew you would all be here. Sunset: KENDRIX?!! (Everyone embraces Kendrix. Back to present time...) Cloe: That's awesome!! Daniel: It's an honor to meet you Kendrix. (Shakes Kendrix's hand) I think it's time we headed back to Telos. Kendrix: Well, if you need anything, let us know. David: Will do. Brody:' '''Nice meeting you, Leo. (The Lost Galaxy Rangers leave. The heroes return to the Megaship. Meanwhile, Nagisa is still carrying Masaru. All of a sudden, Nagisa stumbles upon a black blade. He puts Masaru down and approaches the piece. He picks up the piece.) '''Masaru:' What are doing?! Picking up useless junk?! Nagisa: It isn't useless, brother. Masaru: Then what is it?! Nagisa: Look for yourself. (Masaru looks at the piece. It is a piece of the White Dino Ranger Clone.) Masaru: That's.... Nagisa: Someone that will be of great help to us. (Masaru smiles unpleasantly.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline